<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Too Good by LadyDae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27606772">Too Good</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDae/pseuds/LadyDae'>LadyDae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anisoka, Anisoka Week 2020, Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, One Word Prompts, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:48:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>406</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27606772</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDae/pseuds/LadyDae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Being dropped out of hyperspace, chased through space in what hadn’t been enemy territory a couple of days ago, and then crashlanding on an otherwise unoccupied, rainy planet just outside said territory was not how Ahsoka planned her day to go, but there were a lot worse things to do to pass the time.</p><p> <b>Anisoka Week Prompt 3: Rain</b></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anakin Skywalker/Ahsoka Tano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anisoka Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Too Good</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So... I'll be honest. This prompt kicked my ass. Every idea I had went nowhere, or I couldn't figure out a way to make it original. So... I ended up settling on a shameless smut ficlet. Sue me. But ships should have good smut for no other reason than just to have it without a bunch of plot and story. So here is my contribution to that.</p><p>Takes place late in the war guys. So it's not underage (at least it's not where I live).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They should really stop.</p><p>But the hot skin. The heat circulating her body. Him thrusting up into her. The hot vibration of their pleasure across the bond.</p><p>It was too good, too <em>much</em> to stop.</p><p>And while being dropped out of hyperspace, chased through space in what <em>hadn’t</em> been enemy territory a couple of days ago, and then crashlanding on an otherwise unoccupied, rainy planet just outside said territory was not how Ahsoka planned her day to go, she supposed things could have been worse. And she could have had a lot worse company. And a lot worse things to do to pass the time as they waited for their pickup.</p><p>The pickup that neither she nor Anakin would hear or notice arrive between the rain and their preoccupation with each other’s bodies.</p><p>But it was too good an opportunity to pass up. For all that where one was, the other was typically nearby, and for all that they pretty much lived together when they weren’t on Coruscant and were tight on resources and space during a campaign or a mission, they didn’t get the chance to be this intimate often. What with thin walls and tents and the possibility that they could be ambushed where they were stationed at any time.</p><p>His hand tightened around her breast as she felt him jerk inside her. And, fuck, she was so full. And…</p><p>“Come on,” she whined, clenching her thighs around him, rotating her hips to urge him on.</p><p>He came, and the pulsing of his dick as he came and the vibration of the pleasure across the bond and <em>everything </em>caused her to fold over him with her own climax. Her grip on the arm gripping her breast tightening until her whole body turned to what may as well be putty in his grip.</p><p>“Come on, Snips,” Anakin urged between pleasant kisses to the markings on her face a few minutes later. “We have to move. Our pick up should be here in the next couple of hours. If not sooner.”</p><p>“Right,” Ahsoka breathed though she didn’t move. “I think the rain stopped. I found a stream nearby when I first got here. Before the rain started. We can get cleaned up there.”</p><p>“That sounds like a way to get moving and get another round in before our rescue gets here.”</p><p>“Maybe.”</p><p>Anakin chuckled and muttered into a montral. “I really like the way you think.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>